


Mom's Approval

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [22]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post Movie, Pregnancy, Wedding Planning, cliche fluff prompts, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet morning in for the three of them but that all changes when mom comes to visit.Cliche Fluff Prompt: Wrapping your arms around them while they make breakfast
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Mom's Approval

**Author's Note:**

> i had to I HAD TO this movie was just so sweet and I am a sucker for single dad pedro pascal

Missy stands in front of her closet tilting her head as she tries to decide what it was she was going to wear for the day. Looking between the two shirts she decides on what shirt she’s going to wear. Making that decision is easy for her of course choosing the one that tells everyone to talk to her. It was a rare choice but when she was staying home like they were for the day she didn’t mind taking it. Opening the door the smell of pancakes hits her nose and she’s excited making her way to the kitchen. “Oh Clem, it’s you- thank goodness.”

Clementine looks over and smiles, “Well look at you miss talk to me shirt. I like that on you.” She compliments with a grin before she flips the pancakes on the griddle. “I’ve got red velvet pancakes at your sister’s request.” She jokes before putting a hand on the swell of her stomach.

“Well, my sister has good taste.” Missy agrees before making her way over to have a seat at the kitchen island. Looking at the plate of sausage she leans over and grabs a link. Breakfast was usually so fast in the mornings it was a nice treat when they got to have a big breakfast like this, “I’m happy that it’s you making the breakfast.”

“Hey now, what’s that supposed to mean?” Marcus asks as he makes his way into the kitchen pressing a kiss to Missy’s hair as he walks past her. “I always make a fantastic Saturday breakfast. What are you talking about? I mean I make the best toast ever. I've heard you say that so many times.”

“Sorry dad I love you but charred toast doesn’t beat red velvet pancakes, not by a longshot,” Missy says before she reaches out to stack her plate up high with pancakes and bacon. Once she has them she pours on the syrup giving herself a generous serving of that.

Clementine smiles feeling Marcus’ arms around her, “I think you can keep the charred toast on weekdays and I’ll do weekend breakfast.” She teases before she flips the last of the pancakes looking at them she glances back over her shoulder to them. “Look at that not a char on them.”

Marcus rolls his eyes smiling at Clementine pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re very funny I mean really- just a bunch of comedians.” He tells her before resting a hand on her baby bump before resting his chin on her shoulder. “Did you sleep well? I woke up this morning and you weren’t there.”

“Yeah I was fine I just thought I’d surprise everyone by making a big breakfast. Would you mind getting the bacon out of the oven?” Clementine asks before she holds out an oven mitt for Marcus to take. “If you don’t mind of course.”

“It’s a good thing you made so much food there’ll be plenty for when grandma gets here,” Missy says as she cuts a piece of her pancakes up before having the first bite. She nods eagerly, “I think that she will love these pancakes they’re great.”

Clementine is surprised looking back to Marcus for confirmation of what Missy had just told her. She got that when Marcus paused what he was doing hovering over the open oven trying to figure out what to do. She takes in a deep breath before leaning over and turning off the oven to stop the hot waves of heat from hitting his face. “When is your mother going to be here again? I… must have forgotten.” She asks, deciding to not let Missy see how much that worried her. 

It wasn’t that she disliked Anita the woman was incredible she just scared Clementine to no end as most future mothers-in-law did. The knock at the door answered that question causing Clementine to nervously clear her throat. “Can you go get the door for me, Missy? I’m going to start a pot of coffee.” Clem says before turning around to turn on the coffee pot. She listens as Missy leaves the room heading to go answer the door. 

Marcus watches his daughter leave before he sets the pan down on the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry I was going to tell you I really was you just fell asleep so early.” He stammers trying to figure out what to say to her. He understood why she would be upset. He should've told her but he didn’t want her to worry about these things. “I just didn’t want you to spend all morning worrying. I thought if I were to spring it on you you wouldn’t be so worried”

“That’s a nice try but I stayed up late reading.” Clementine reminds him before she takes out two coffee mugs. She pauses for a moment realizing that she needs a third taking it out she puts it with the other two. “She’s going to judge me, Marcus.”

Marcus turns Clementine around to face him resting a hand on her cheek. “My mother adores you and she wants to spend more time with you. She came to see me at work and was talking about how little time she is able to spend with all of us. She wants to see more of you, maybe even help you plan the wedding?” He suggests with a smile before kissing her lips gently. “Just be yourself and don’t worry so much alright you’re perfect.”

“Eww come on- other people in the room,” Missy complains as she and her grandmother make their way into the kitchen. Once they’re back into the kitchen she goes right back to her seat and picks up her fork. “Clem made the best red velvet pancakes you have to try them, grandma.”

Clementine pours coffee before she turns and she sets down one of the cups of coffee in front of Anita. “She’s my favorite taste tester so I take it as the highest honor.” Walking over to Anita she smiles, “It’s so nice to see you this morning it has been too long. I’m sorry about all of that I just get myself so caught up in work I forget to have a life outside of it.”

“No, I completely understand you don’t have to explain yourself at all I’m just so happy to see you- both of you!” Anita says before she grins placing her hands on Clementine’s stomach. “Oh look at you it won’t be long now, will it? Then I will have two beautiful granddaughters.” She’s excited for it to happen so eager to meet her grandchild and see their family adjust to this new life. Things had been so hard for so long it felt good to see them all so happy.

Clementine smiles resting her hands on top of Anita’s own, “Yeah we’re about three months out from meeting this one.” She thinks about what Marcus had told her about his mother wanting to be more involved. “It also means the wedding is coming at us faster than I ever could have imagined. I- I don’t know if it’s too much to ask but is there any way I could have some help? I’m a bit indecisive and I would love a second opinion.”

The suggestion to help came as a surprise but it was a welcome one. Anita wasn’t sure if this was her son’s doing or if Clementine had thought it all on her own either way she was pleased. “Actually a friend of mine well her daughter just got married. She had this big stack of wedding magazines I thought I would bring them by. We could look through them if you wanted though.” She suggests before taking the magazines from her purse.

“Well I just put two plates at the table and two cups of coffee waiting so how about you two get to planning?” Marcus asks before he kisses Clem’s temple. He watches the two of them walk over to the table before he makes himself a plate of food. As he does he looks over to the picture of Missy and her mother sitting on the counter. 

When his wife had died he had put away all of the pictures of her finding it too painful to have her staring back at him. Only in the past year as things had gotten better did he find himself able to do it. Now she was there so proudly displayed not to show sadness but to remember their life. 

“I think that mom would have liked Clem… don’t you?” 

Marcus looks over at Missy and smiles setting his plate down next to hers before he has a seat next to her. Wrapping his arm around Missy he presses a kiss to her dark hair, “I think that your mother would love Clem. She has gotten you to finally start eating more vegetables than celery and helps you with all your school projects.” He looks over his shoulder at Clem who is eating her breakfast looking at the pages of the magazine as his mother points out various pictures. “In fact, I know that she would love Clem and Clem would’ve loved your mother too.”

“I just think that the blue would look so gorgeous maybe putting it in the ties don’t you think?” Anita asks as she shows one of the shades of blue she was thinking. She had put a lot of thought into this having gone through the magazines the past two days and picked out what she thought the two of them would enjoy. “Oh hold on there’s one picture I was sure it was in this magazine hold on let me find it.”

As she waits for Anita to find the picture she’s looking for Clementine looks over to see Marcus staring at the two of them. She smiles at him resting her head on her chin as she mouths I love you to the man.

Marcus has to bite back a chuckle blowing her a little kiss amused as he sees her try not to laugh. I love you too. He mouths back before he winks at her so stuck at that moment he almost doesn’t notice the bony elbow jabbing into his side. Looking over at his daughter he raises a brow, “Can I help you with something, young lady?”

“I know you want to go sit with them- besides watching you make kissy faces is making me lose my appetite,” Missy says before she steals a pancake from her father’s plate before motioning for him to go away.

Marcus chuckles, “I love you too, kiddo.” He tells her before he picks up his plate and heads over to the table to join the two of them. “So what are you talking about over here? Centerpieces alright show me what you’ve got.”

Missy watches them letting out a groan as Clem and her dad exchange a kiss. It’s gross really the last thing she wants to watch but she’ll give them a pass just this once. She looks at the picture of her mom and thinks about all the reasons her dad had given for her mother loving Clem. They were all true but Missy thinks that her dad had forgotten the most important reason of them all. Mom would have loved Clem because he had finally found someone that made him happy.


End file.
